Miki's Secret Crush
by tsusami
Summary: Or not so secret... Miki/Yoru, implied Amu/Ikuto


--

Miki's Secret Crush

--

Miki stared out the window dreamily. Her eyes fixed on something unseen, a look of uncharacteristic happiness slid over her usually stoic expression and her cheeks turned a slight pink. Ran peered at her curiously, gliding over to see what she was drawing, but Miki snapped out of her reverie quickly, the look of determination hardened her expression and she turned to her notebook, scribbling furiously.

"Ne ne, Miki, what are you drawing?" Ran tried to peer over her shoulder to see what she was so frantic to set down on paper. Miki shot her an annoyed glance, scooting herself counterclockwise to shield her notebook from prying eyes. She narrowed her eyes, sticking out her tongue slightly before returning to her mad scribbling dash. Ran, feeling dejected decided on another approach.

"Wai! Miki is inspired. Go Miki go!" She waved her pom poms in the air, cheering on this unexpected burst of creative inspiration. Perhaps if she supported Miki and let her draw, she'd get to see the drawing in the end. Sue, curious about the commotion, put down the cup of cocoa she had just finished making and watched the two with fascination. She didn't know what Ran was cheering but decided to join in on the fun.

Waving her whisk in the air like a pom pom, she joined the dance to cheer on Miki's creative efforts. They were in the middle of a cartwheel when they noticed that Miki was finished, her notebook at her side as she stared at them with slight incredulity.

"You two are so noisy," she shook her head.

Ran, ever the optimist, wasn't put out. She smiled and flew to Miki's side trying to find the drawing Miki seemed so intent on completing earlier. "Ne ne, did you finish? Did you make a new masterpiece? Can I see it?" Her eyes lit up and Miki, sensing Ran's determination to see this drawing was just as strong as it always was, began pushing her notebook into her bag. "Oh please, Miki? You always let us see your drawings. Can't we see it? Or is it a surprise?"

"Oh a surprise design?" Sue came up from behind. "Is it a new cake design? Or an outfit for Amu-chan?" Suu smiled dreamily at images dancing in her head.

"No no, and no!" Miki replied grumpily. "It's just a drawing." She tried to play it down hoping her own lack of enthusiasm would encourage Ran to leave her alone.

"But you seemed so happy before you started drawing it," Ran pouted. "Won't you show it to me pleeease? Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top?"

Miki crossed her arms and turned her head. "No is no." Ran, deflated, hung her head. She didn't have time to sulk long before Sue was putting a cup of her delicious cocoa in her hands.

"That's okay. If Miki doesn't want to show us her masterpiece yet, maybe that means it isn't finished." She handed another cup to Miki. "She will show it to us when she's ready, ne?" Miki looked down, hiding behind her cup as her cheeks warmed and blossomed into a noticeable pink. Her two fellow Shugo Charas were surprised at this reaction, knowing Miki to be more in tune with Amu's cool and spicy attitude than they were. More curious than ever, Ran snuck around as Miki drank her hot cocoa, preoccupied with Sue's tales of trying to secretly make cocoa and cookies without being noticed by the dreaded Ami-chan. She managed to sneak the notebook halfway out when Miki turned around and caught her in the act. Cocoa went flying as Miki made a lunge for the bag, but Ran managed to pull it clean away. She flew off towards Amu-chan as she flipped through the pages.

She just managed to reach the latest drawing when she stopped. Her eyes grew wide. Miki caught up with her and snatched it away. She held it to her chest, cheeks puffing out and glowing red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Miki," Sue tried to comfort her. I'm sure it's beautiful. Miki only blushed harder, prompting Ran to smile in delight and began cheering for Miki.

"It's a drawing of Yoru! I think Miki liiikes him," she teased. Miki turned away and refused to look at either of them.

"You guys," Amu interrupted. "What are you being so noisy about? I'm trying to do my homework."

"Ne ne, Amu-chan," Ran said conspiratorially. "Miki is drawing pictures of Yoru in her sketchbook. I think she likes him." Amu looked surprised, but her expression softened into a smile.

"Is that true Miki?" she asked gently. "Did you draw a picture of Yoru?" Miki averted her gaze, but she nodded. Amu took her into her hand and tried to get her attention. "May I see the drawing? I promise I won't tease."

Miki didn't want to really, but after Ran had stolen it, she figured it was too late anyways. She pulled it out slightly begrudgingly and held out the drawing to Amu.

"I just think he looks cool," she said embarrassed. The image of a perfectly captured Yoru looking over his shoulder with narrowed feline eyes brought a flash of memory. Suddenly Amu was looking at a taller boy with cat ears and narrowed blue eyes. The flashback brought a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.

Amu smiled at Miki and let her go. "Don't be embarrassed." She brought her hand up to shield her mouth. "I think he looks cool too," she whispered.

Miki didn't feel so bad, anymore.

--


End file.
